Animal Handling
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Like Kiba, Akamaru is stubborn. To get him to cooperate with a breeding program, Hana has to get creative. (AKAMARU PAIRING!) MA


**Animal Handling**

Like Kiba, Akamaru was stubborn.

Hana was exhausted. It was time. Akamaru had come of age in the Inuzuka clan, and that meant it was time for him to breed with a chosen of the opposite sex. The selected bitch – a breeder's dog from another part in the Land of Fire – had been transported to the Inuzuka home, in heat and ready to bare a litter. But despite Hana's best efforts for a successful copulation, Akamaru was unwilling. For whatever reason, he turned away from the crotch of the other dog and showed no interest.

So here they were, in her veterinary office at dusk, pondering what was to be done. It was hard enough to get Kiba to 'lend' his best friend for the time it would take; any longer would most likely have her kid brother poking his nose in every five seconds, asking if it was all over. Hana knew that the Haimaru Brothers would not have been so difficult to breed, but every Inuzuka partner was meant to have a litter at some point, and the Haimaru Triplets were all parents already.

Hana was sitting at her desk. With a sigh, she put her cheek on her fist and turned her eyes to the cause of this exasperation. Though he was being unresponsive in the rutting exercise, he was very much house-trained. He sat attentively, staring at her, ignoring the yips of the few quarantined dogs that were currently in her care.

For a moment, Hana truly did consider asking for Kiba's help. No doubt Akamaru would take orders from the partner he was bonded with, even a request like this. But the notion was quashed. Where would her pride as a Konoha veterinarian be if she had to ask a klutz like Kiba for help?

Her rosy lips lifted in a tired and ironic grin. She certainly didn't hate her brother, but there was no denying his tactless nature. And there was a good chance that he would make the situation worse or more awkward. He was at that age that sex – any kind of sex – was a big deal.

Again, she surveyed Akamaru. All day, when she tried to help him mount to chosen female, he put up the most stubborn fight; even trying to get him interested in the female's heat was fruitless. He twisted and fought, he ignored commands, he walked away. He didn't respond at all to her alpha attitude!

So, by his own stubbornness, he had ruled out the usual methods.

But Hana was a vet. There were certain procedures that she knew of to collect his semen to be administered by her manually. And that meant manually bringing him to climax.

She had done it several times before, learning and watching rather embarrassedly as Tsume preformed it on Kuromaru for her education. Tsume's trusty husky obeyed every command of his partner to the letter, but it was a task he seemed unusually enthusiastic for. For Hana, it had always been a standard, impersonal medical procedure; for her mom and her dog, it had been strangely intimate. The barehanded strokes – Hana always wore gloves – started mechanical and stiff; then they became what could be considered sensual and teasing. And Hana was quite sure that, right before the tube filled with his seed, Kuromaru growled Tsume's name.

It was a relationship that Hana didn't want to ponder long. Her immediate focus should be Akamaru and the task at hand. She sighed again and then reclined in her chair, lazily observing Akamaru. He watched her fixedly, as if expecting her to stand up and open the door to freedom and Kiba. Not just yet, she relayed to him with her sardonic smile. It'd be no picnic for her, because for all her professionalism, it was 'milking' her brother's best friend.

The first step was sterilizing and gloving her hands. Then collecting the necessary equipment. On the metal slab meant for patients, she called for Akamaru. "Up here, Akamaru," she said, gesturing to the table. And the most obedient he'd been all day, Akamaru sauntered over, trod up the steps and leapt the rest of the way. There was some padding so he could stand steadily; at this height, he was just above Hana's head.

"Good boy, good boy," she said soothingly, refraining from petting him while her hands were prepped for the procedure. She began to round him slowly, his head following her until she was at his flank. His tail hung lazily, not even excited that he or she was in motion. Perhaps he guessed that this day was not going to get much more interesting.

Hana saw his sheath with not a bit of red sprouting out. That would have to change. With one hand, she held the tube for collection; the other gingerly reached underneath the gargantuan beast and carefully sought his sheathe.

When the hand first handled him, Akamaru made a grunt and his hind legs instinctively made way. Hana's touches were firm; she was trying to draw the sheath back so that the real thing could expose itself. She did not have to wait long for the pointy tip to edge out. A bit more stimulus got him growing faster and faster until the fullness of his penis had emerged.

Now came the awkward part. Again, she whispered encouragement to Akamaru. And then, vial in hand, she prepared to milk him. She grabbed at the slippery appendage, soft and a bit floppy. Usually, the male dogs would stay in position as she did her work, but Akamaru almost immediately jerked and pulled away, accompanied with a noise of refute.

Hana blinked. Akamaru scuttled away from her, and she was scared for a moment that he would dismount entirely. He stayed on top of the table, though, and luckily, stopped shuffling altogether. Was he giving her another opportunity? Could he possibly just feel awkward? As humanlike as Inuzuka-trained pooches could be, they hardly felt the sensation of shame and modesty unless scolded.

Whatever the reason, she attempted another try for his red, veiny phallus. The moment her gloved hand closed around him, he reacted the same as before with the same noise as before. He wasn't going to stand for whatever it was she had planned. If he was going to cooperate, it'd be on his terms.

Hana couldn't help a scowl. Handling canines was what she was best at, but one of the family made her feel like a novice. "Akamaru!" Her voice was firm, authoritative. She pinched near his ear to display her displeasure. He made a sound to the nip, but knew better than to growl.

Folding her arms, observing the red thing dangling underneath Akamaru, Hana contemplated. Getting angry was never a good idea when training dogs; Kiba alone had the right to express himself to his dog, and vice versa. They had formed that bond, not Hana. She had her triplets.

To get Akamaru to behave, she'd have to try a more submissive approach.

Akamaru had dodged her whenever she grabbed him, not beforehand. She looked down at her hand. It must've been… the glove. Perhaps he found the latex uncomfortable. It was not uncommon, even for humans. And in regards to that, Hana would say that she also preferred the more 'natural' standard. But that would mean handling Akamaru barehanded.

She huffed at the idea. Her mom had stimulated Kuromaru without gloves, but that was completely different! It was her own dog; they had a more intimate bond! And though not terribly aged, Tsume was from a different generation, when there were less procedures for breeding.

But Akamaru wasn't about to simply change his mind. And she wouldn't even entertain the embarrassing idea of asking for Kiba's help while she extracted the sample needed. Her pride as the best vet in the Five Great Nations was on the line! This was a pride nobler than Kiba's arrogance and rivalries.

"Fine," she said determinedly, if not a little resigned and angry. Akamaru looked back at her after hearing the snap of latex. The gloves were off. Now things were going to get serious. Hana had a fixed look on her face as she went at him again. She touched him at the back of his skull to ease whatever tension he might have, and carefully, watching with wincing eyes, her bare hand carried under the dog to grab his girth and make the extraction.

At long last, she made successful contact. Her fingers wrapped and closed around the red slab, noting how smooth it was under the film of bodily secretions. Also noted was the size and density; it barely fit in the hollow of her hand, and while spongy, it was also rigid. The baculum clearly hadn't filled out the penis yet, though Hana would assume that would only occur perhaps during ejaculation or penetration. Until that time – if it did occur – she'd be handling a floppy canine erection until getting the sample.

Akamaru, finally, was still and cooperative. Now that Hana's warm hands had him, his hind legs shuffled and braced. He needn't make any room, as there was space enough underneath him for Hana to complete what she had to. She was starting to work on him, and his great head turned to watch her.

Hana never thought it disconcerting when a dog watched her in this process, but something about Akamaru's slanted eyes on her gave her a heavy feeling in her gut. She looked away like something else in the room interested her, but her hand tightened as it rubbed the dog's member. Akamaru grunted in response, his legs shifting slightly until his back end drooped a little. A familiar stance… Still, Hana chose to ignore it.

She pumped at a slow tempo; clinically, doing as she was trained to do. Her eyes wandered for just about anything to take her mind off the feeling of Akamaru's wet phallus. The dogs waiting in their kennels for an examination were watching her; not all were ninja dogs, yet they seemed to understand what was happening. The room was in a state of rare silence. All that could really be heard was the motion of her hand, Akamaru's occasional grunts, and her own heavy breathing.

Her own? She hadn't been aware of it, but her red lips had drifted apart and her breath was becoming hitched and hot. Not just her breath! To her dismay, she realized that her own crotch had started to grow warm. To her embarrassment, when her thighs shifted together, she could feel the wet heat spreading. An inhale through her nose, and she could detect the arousal. How could 'handling' her little brother's dog bring her to this?

Unconsciously, her other hand moved down Akamaru's spine to grab a scruff of fur near his flank. She whimpered just slightly in the chaos of these frustrating feelings. Not once did her jerking hand stall; in fact, it seemed to speed along Akamaru's thick length. The bodily secretions that naturally covered it helped the pump of her hand.

She closed her eyes with a disdainful grimace. She did not want to think of it, but really: when was the last time she handled a man? It was perhaps when her little brother was still in the academy, before even becoming a Genin! She liked the intimacy, not the romance. She liked how men felt in her hand, in her. Why did she bury herself in work? She could remember being underneath a man as he pounded her. The rough noises they both made, more animal than human; the sensation of them pouring their hot essence into her.

Her pussy quivered. She could finish up here, and then it'd be another tragically familiar session with her fingers in her bed…

She blinked out of her recollection and looked at her work.

The same fingers that were currently wrapped – tightly – around Akamaru's length. In evaluation to men – the men she'd been with, anyway – none compared to the size of the dogs she'd handled. True, she hadn't thought about it in such a way before, but this odd intimacy… It stirred her.

And apparently, it stirred Akamaru too. He was silent, but his head was turned to her, beady eyes leering at her; expressionless, but with purpose. His hips drooped and shuddered just slightly, pumping himself through the hollow of Hana's hand.

It couldn't possibly be. Hana rolled her eyes up with a resentful groan. Her thighs crossed over each other to try to relieve the stubborn tingle of her loins. She could wait, she told herself over and over. Another night with her talented hands; another night, and then she'd find a mate to sate her… for how long? For another half-decade?

Yet here, in front of her, literally in her hand, she had a solution. From a standard ninja's viewpoint, dogs and any animal could be used as tools, and tools only worked at the handler's purpose. Akamaru was well-trained – despite her brother's goofiness – and would obey a command if it meant getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was her.

Hana's eyes turned towards the door. Locked… No windows… No way to let the inside goings-on out. And no one ever disturbed her while she was at work. The privacy was intoxicating.

She eyed Akamaru's penis again. Blunt, long, intimidating in a way with its girth and color… Her hand stopped pumping to give a firm squeeze. Still a little soft, but then, the oz bone had yet to invade. No doubt its appearance would increase its size and firmness…

Once more, Hana pondered the time that had drifted between lovers. Truthfully, despite her sexual lapse, she had fantasies; some about multiple partners, some about public affairs, scrutinized by the village, and some – very frequent – involved dogs. Never coupling with one, but she thought of how it'd be, being fucked on all fours while facing her canine companions; how they would watch her, tilting their heads to the noises she made, watching with curious interest as their alpha was rutted.

Hana breathed hotly. These visions did not help the heat searing in her loins. In fact, her whole body was becoming hot, sweating freely in the air conditioned room. The attire of a vet was thin enough to breathe, and she was wearing her usual spandex shorts, yet her arousal elated her to this level.

She returned attention to the cock in her hand. She'd stopped pumping a while ago. And now, she had unconsciously angled the long thing outward, towards her. Atop the table, Akamaru's waist was just a little below eye-level. It would not take much of a stoop…

Hana's lust-addled mind was made up. She contemplated swooping in with her mouth first, prodding Akamaru's readied cock with her tongue, lips, and mouth. His scent was already in her lungs. She was Inuzuka, after all, and many of her moods and actions could be heavily influenced by scent alone! A male ready to mate awoke her own responsive hormones, regardless of the difference in species. Again, the closeness of the Inuzuka and dogs came into play.

She cursed quietly to herself, for it showed such a lack of discipline to let herself become so riled. She should have staved off these feelings, at least long enough to cage Akamaru, and then attend to her body's desires in whatever way she saw fit. Now, the musk of a male in the air, she felt the _need_.

She couldn't tell Akamaru not to tell Kiba about this; it seemed… redundant somehow. Perhaps the copulation to Akamaru would be just a matter of nature. He wasn't a human, after all, and therefore wouldn't brag about it to others. Communication between shinobi and their dogs was more of a companionship, a second mind to bounce ideas around with; it wasn't some club to share secrets with.

Hana could only hope that theory stuck, for she was already taking care of her pants, drawing them down so that every mutt in the room turned their heads curiously to the source of the obvious heat of a bitch.

She wouldn't suck him. No, that seemed like too much, even if she had resolved to other methods. The pants sunk down to her knees, plenty far enough for her crotch to be available and high enough for a quick pull-up if anyone came knocking.

Of course, she would need to kneel and assume the natural position of rutting dogs. Akamaru was big, in any case; she'd need to brace for his weight when he mounted her.

A hard shiver… She was really going to do it. She was really going to let her little brother's dog fuck her. The shame that had once inhabited her now thrilled. Arguably the best vet in the Five Nations… and now here she was, on the floor, pants-less, showing off the peach shape of her toned rear and her furry vagina. She'd flowered already, awaiting the presence of a male or any object able to substitute a phallus.

She looked back at Akamaru, still elevated on the table, yet watching her so intensely with his slanted eyes. "Akamaru," she called out, her voice wavering.

It took no more than that. He padded on the metal, calculating the distance to the floor, and made the leap/drop in a smooth motion. Hopefully the ensuing events would be as smooth. Gulping, Hana caught one last glance of the floppy member before the huge mutt crowded behind her. He smelled her, and while another dog did not hold his attention, he now followed basic instinct for this human partner.

She gasped and then grunted when he ambled on top of her. She hadn't expected him to grasp what was happening so quickly. At the very least, she expected some sloppy licks to her aching core, a bit of an appetizer before the main course. Yet at the same time, when she felt his heavy slab slip against her crotch, she was elated. It'd been long enough. She wanted it inside of her; the heat of a male, the possessive hold as he ran his pelvis against her, excited to successfully copulate! The idea alone led her hand to her privates, her fingers cupping to create a pathway to the right spot. When she felt Akamaru's next attempt, her fingertips led him to the mark. The heat… she felt it at once when the tip found her entrance.

And then she felt filled! She either gasped or choked when the shocking sensation rushed into her. Never had she felt her inner walls stretched so completely! Akamaru easily topped her list of sizes that had entered her, and that included sex toys! His heat seared her nerve endings with pleasure, and that single affirming thrust had him pushing against her womb, straining incessantly against her cervical wall.

" _Argh!_ " Hana reached up with one hand, grabbing a fistful of the dog's furry shoulder. " _Akamaru!_ " She was breathless and anxious and grateful all at once. Oh, how she needed this feeling again! So much work! So much stress! And baby brother's pooch was there to fix it all.

Akamaru made a soft, high-pitched grunt. His hind legs shuffled in between hers, his front paws already locking at the crook of her waist so seal him to her. His entire body curled to fix the rapid thrusts that began to happen. At first, he maybe did three thrusts at a time before needing to steady himself, and Hana – while whimpering and exclaiming pleasure – felt tortured by the erratic pace. She was hoping for hard, fast, steady movements.

She needn't wait long.

Soon, Akamaru found his balance and began to rut his partner's sister. He grunted and huffed, ecstatic by the chance to finally mate, even if it would not end in reproduction. While he had no grasp on the concept that she hadn't mated in some time, he at least understood how amazingly tight her channel was around him. Her body greeted him constantly with hot, sticky hugs. Her essence made this passage much easier, and she was rewarded with harder bumps that almost threw her forward.

" _Uhn! Yes!_ " Hana bowed her head, her ponytail swishing on the floor as her half-lidded eyes gazed down, past her unattractive vet coat to where she could see the red of Akamaru's cock bouncing in and out of her gooey snatch. She wished she had disrobed entirely, forgone any precaution to give in to her animalistic desires that she had such a handle of in usual circumstances that made her the primped black sheep of her unruly family. She wanted her breasts out, swinging underneath her, her tender, dark brown nipples showing to her Triplets as their junior fucked their master. She saw the three of them in their respective cages, keeping a watchful eye on her. For the moment, they just perked their ears and tilted their heads in response to the slew of noises she was making.

She was experiencing her first orgasm in the longest time after just a minute of Akamaru's persistent thrusts. Arching, throwing her head up, she howled out Akamaru's name, jubilant by this feeling he gave her. And he rode her out for as long as possible, his thrusts not slowing even as she squeezed his length, shuddering and embracing for all she was worth to milk him of his seed – returning the favor of this orgasmic high.

Akamaru was not cumming yet. Still stubborn, Hana vaguely thought, but she soon realized that he'd had a response to her sudden tightening. At first, she thought it was just another thrust, but at an odd angle. But the following push, much more determinedly than before, informed her that this was the next stage of dog sex. The forearms tugged eagerly at her body, and his back legs stepped forward to close the gap between them. Hana gasped a " _No!_ " and tried to pull away. No luck… not when she was so winded from a rattling orgasm and Akamaru was so powerful.

A prolonged yowl echoed from her throat to accompany the knot forcing through her labia, sinking in deep to stick himself completely to her. As big as she had thought he was earlier, Hana found this bulb of flesh almost intolerable! It stretched her so much and lodged behind her entrance. She could probably pull away, and it would pop out, but not without leaving her sore. The dilemma ended with her reasoning that it was already wedged inside of her, and Akamaru wasn't done. His thrusts had certainly become shallow, as the embedded knot wouldn't let him draw his hips very far back.

Following this swelling was also the solidifying and slight lengthening of his cock. The oz bone had finally made its debut. His tip poked hard against her cervix, and she was caught off guard by a mini-orgasm from the feeling of it. She shuddered again, taking a few deep breaths to maintain her composure. And then, all at once, a hot goo began to spew inside of her. The semen she had spent all day trying to obtain was finally supped from his loins and into hers.

Hana dropped with a groan as the heat seeped to every nook and cranny of her insides. It flooded her womb completely, and then spilled back into the tight space hugging his shaft. His sperm would have leaked out were it not for his bulge containing his load. So she retained it all, the doggy seed hunting for a viable egg within her body, finally finding one and assaulting it with futile purpose.

It was a bounty that she would be sure to harvest with no small trace of shame, squatting over some vial to collect his sample to impregnate some other dog. That was her original intention, after all. But for now, she enjoyed the fruits of her labor. Akamaru was ejaculating large amounts, but he accompanied some spurts with a thrust; a gentle rock that made her sway. She gave husky moans in response to these haphazard pumps of his hips.

She was on the cusp of a second _true_ orgasm, but these mild jerks of Akamaru's hips weren't going to do it for her. Therefore, she reached between her legs with her right hand and immediately found her clit. She stroked it solemnly at first, finding the pearl was already slick with her flowing juices. At once, she prodded and flicked it, massaging it with great enthusiasm to spark the impending release. Nightly practice had made perfect, for Akamaru's hot presence on top of and inside her was a great motivator. Before long, she was writhing beneath him, her hips jerking of their own accord under the ministrations of her fingers, trying to get longer thrusts from him in spite of the knot preventing her from pulling too far.

She breathed heavily as she came, her marked cheek finding the tiled floor refreshingly cold as sweat covered her brow, matting stray strands of hair to her skin. Across from her, she was still being watched by – and in turn, was watching – the Haimaru Brothers. She wondered what they thought of her, if they'd lose respect for her now that she had bowed beneath the runt of the Inuzuka clan. Would they…?

A feeling like electric in her pussy intensified the rising orgasm.

Would they want a turn too?

She cried out, eyes shutting tight as just the briefest flash of fantasy crossed her mind: her rutting all three of her partners at once!

Her muscles contracted all at once, squeezing Akamaru's buried shaft to the point of pain. He flinched a little with a small whine while the last of his ejaculate went to pool inside of her. She was twisting more than before, eager hands grabbing at her bosom, cursing the choice not to take her top off. At least she rarely wore a bra, so through the layers of her vet robe and t-shirt, she could feel the softness of the hills and the plump nubs of her nipples.

Let her mom find her! Let her brother see his dog knotted to his big sister! Let him engrave this image in his mind to masturbate to! Hell, let him take his dick out to shove down her throat while his huge dog fucked the other end of her!

 _I need this!_

Hana gave one last, prolonged cry of pleasure as the final knots tightened. Again, Akamaru gave a noise to the condensing around his dick. The pressure had built enough that as Hana came, a bit of her juices squirted out around Akamaru's knot, along with some of his own essence.

It was her end. She collapsed in a panting heap after that orgasm, triggered by taboo thoughts. It was a lie to say she didn't enjoy it, but it also conjured some shame. She'd be unable to look at her little brother – let alone Akamaru – knowing that she just thought, for the quickest moment, that it would be okay to suck his cock while the dog knotted her.

Incest… what a thing to be ashamed of while a dog's dick was wedged inside of her unused cunt. Not unused anymore; Akamaru had taken thorough care of that. And now that she was subdued, he proceeded to the final act of copulation: the tie.

Hana was obviously not unfamiliar with the method, but it spooked her a little. Akamaru went into a sluggish motion of lifting one leg while his forelegs slackened around her waist. He stumbled and staggered until he turned around, pressing his rear end back against hers and ensuring the knot within her body kept her plugged, his seed given a greater chance of planting.

It was entirely unnecessary. Hana could not get pregnant by his payload, but the sensation of the fluid drifting inside of her innermost chamber pleased her. It was amazingly hot; even hotter than the release of one of her previous lovers, one who thought not to use protection. She hadn't faulted him for it, for she enjoyed the feeling too, but she was certainly glad she didn't have his kids.

There was not much sexual gratification to this stationary union beyond the memory of it. It felt like a cool down, an easy stretch to overworked muscles. And she knew this process could take a while. There was still the option to yank away, but she'd rather let Akamaru slide out of her, deflated and satisfied. Not like she had to stand up and walk away any time soon. No one was knocking, and her family knew that she was trying to breed Akamaru, which she had done…

" _Un!_ "

It was close to fifteen minutes when Akamaru finally shuffled, treading forward carefully. His plug slipped out of Hana, and at once, there was a healthy rush of white substance dripping from her gaping snatch to pool on the floor. It was far from dignified, but Hana just stayed in that position a while longer, sighing as Akamaru's cum vacated her, the majority retained to her womb. The doggy creampie took a full minute to finally drain, and her fingers idly found her stretched hole to dab in the remainder and tickle her nerves a bit more. Her hips rolled, and she gave a final sigh, this one being the sigh one gave when the fun was over and work had to resume.

Slowly, she got up, never minding the droop of her pants, and found the vial for Akamaru's sperm. The sexual elation gone, she felt so self-conscious holding the vial underneath her crotch in front of all these dogs as slowly her specimen leaked in. The collected sample hardly matched the puddle on the floor, and it would probably be some time before her uterus surrendered the quantity it carried, and by then, the sperm wouldn't be potent at all.

She observed the small bit gathered and gave a frown. It was unlikely that _this_ would do for inseminating purposes. She turned her disapproving scowl to the dog that had just fucked her. He sat there nonchalantly, as though waiting for a treat. He was so like Kiba; wanting praise when what he did was wrong or unsatisfactory.

But she yielded, touching her head and giving an exhale. "We'll try again tomorrow," she murmured. She pulled up her pants and took off her vet vest before leading Akamaru to a cage to wait in until the morning. "Hopefully you'll be more cooperative then."

Akamaru obediently entered the cage, and then turned to her, watching her. She did not look back at him as she made a quick round around her clinic, refilling water bowls and giving treats and medicine.

She'd have to bathe quickly, before either her brother or mom could catch the scent of dog musk upon her. She made it to the door and put her hand on the light switch before turning back and seeing Akamaru was still watching her. Those slanted eyes of his could be so expressive. Her rosy lips gave just the merest smirk in his direction.

Yes, tomorrow, he would be more cooperative.

The light went out until early morning…


End file.
